Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 58
by dementedducky
Summary: 2 days before the wedding :)


*It's two days before the big wedding and Cheryl is due to arrive today but for some reason she refuses to tell Brendan and Ste when so they both just stay in and keep the kids entertained. Brendan and Ste's phones buzz all day with people telling them they're lost or they're almost here etc. Luckily for Brendan and Ste, Cheryl is the only wedding guest that's staying at their house. It's lunchtime already and there's still no message from Cheryl. After a lovely lunch the kids switch the music channels on and have a dance with Ste whilst Brendan is in his room sorting out a suitcase for tonight. There's a sudden knock at the door at Ste gets it. Cheryl stands there with a big smile and asks if he could go and get Brendan. Ste shouts for Brendan and he comes out.*

"Cheryl! Hi" He says as he gets to the door.

"I brought you something Bren"

"You did?"

"Yeah it's an extra wedding present but you need to have it now"

"Erm… ok"

"Boys… come here!" Cheryl shouts down the stairs. Two young boys appear from the stairs with big grins on their faces.

"Alright Da?" the taller of the two says

Ste looks at Brendan who's got tears in his eyes and he pulls both his boys in for huge hug and kisses them both on their heads.

Cheryl is looking emotional herself and wipes away a tear whilst Ste whispers to her "How did you do it?"

"Was all you Ste honey, young Declan said he spoke to you and he told his Ma they were coming with me whether she liked it or not. Paddy didn't need much convincing he was eager to meet his two little siblings. Their Ma knew there was no point in fighting it when they had their minds made up or she could lose them both forever."

Brendan's so happy now, the happiest day of his life will be even happier now his own boys are there.

"We know we can't be in the wedding Da but we wouldn't miss it for the world. We told Aunty Chezza and she got us tickets and suits so we could be here" Paddy says

"Yeah Ste said it'd be ok" Declan adds

"Steven?" Brendan says confused "but when did you boys meet my Steven?"

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you Bren" Ste says slightly shaking

The adults all sit down and Leah and Lucas take Paddy and Declan into their room to show them everything, including were they'd be sleeping.

"Now Brendan please don't be mad" Ste begins, his mouth's so dry and Cheryl gets him a glass of water

"Here ya go pet you did an amazing thing and Bren won't be mad"

Ste takes a sip of water. He doesn't know why he's so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe he should've told him sooner.

"Well, after you're visit, do you remember that you cuddled me and fell asleep?"

"Yeah"

"Well you cried yourself to sleep. Literally and I couldn't bare seeing you like that Bren so I asked Cheryl for Eileen's address and went around myself. She slammed the door in my face but young Declan jumped over the wall and we had a little chat"

"And then him and Paddy stood up to their Ma and told them they were going to the wedding no matter what and she knew if she fought against them anymore she'd lose them for good. Declan text me a week ago and when I got there… Well Eileen was certainly not happy. Screaming at both the boys and ignoring me. Then your Paddy kissed her head and told her they'd return in 2 weeks or so because they want a week with you and Ste when you get back and that was it"

Brendan was completely speechless.

"You're not mad are you Bren?"

Brendan pulled Ste and Cheryl in and cuddled them close. "Of course I'm not mad! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I needed those boys here so much!"

"Well once they're done chatting to their brother and sister why don't we all go out for a meal?" Ste says smiling softly at Brendan.

"That'd be amazing" Brendan said who couldn't stop smiling. Cheryl and Brendan had never seen him so happy. They move several large suitcases into the living room and it is decided that Ste and Brendan will share their bed with Leah and Lucas, the boys will share the kids room and Cheryl will have the couch until the boys go on their honeymoon.

The lads come out of the kids room laughing with Leah and Lucas following.

"Daddy Brendan, are these big boys the boys you told us about?" Leah says climbing onto his lap

"You tell them about us Da?"

"Course I do. You're all my family."

"Leah and Lucas were just telling us of all your adventures." Paddy says

"Yeah like teaching Lucas to swim and saving Leah from falling" Declan adds

"Yeah you're dad's amazing with them" Ste says putting his arm around him

"He's always been an amazing Da it's just mum won't let him near us because… well coz he likes men"

"You boys are here now and that's all that matters."

"Hey daddy Brendan?" Lucas says crawling onto Ste's lap

"Yeah son?"

"Are these big boys mine and Leah's brothers now?"

"Yes, they are"

"Cool! I have two big brothers! Can you teach me football?"

Paddy and Declan laugh. "We can give it a go"

"What about you Leah? Do you want us to teach you football?"

"Yeah and can you… play ponies with me?"

Declan and Paddy look at each other and nod. "Having a younger brother and sister is gonna be interesting. Especially a little sister"

Paddy and Declan start talking to the adults about the kids.

"We notice little Lucas has his hair like your Da" Declan says

"Yeah and he told us he's going to grow a moustache like yours too" Paddy said laughing

"Yeah the kids adore him" Cheryl says

"And we adore you too Da, and the little ones too and Ste if it wasn't for you and a little help off Aunty Cheryl we wouldn't even be here" Paddy says shaking his hand.

*Later that evening everyone gets all dressed up for the dinner out and they split a taxi. Leah and Lucas sitting on Brendan and Ste's laps with Cheryl, Brendan and see on the back seat and Paddy and Declan on the folding seats in front. Once they get there and are seated they all order. When the food finally comes Paddy sits next to Lucas and Declan sits next to Leah with the adults sitting opposite. Leah struggles to cut her sausages and is at risk of flicking beans and chips everywhere and Lucas doesn't even attempt to cut his food instead he just tries to bite it, which he finds difficult*

Brendan and Ste both go to stand up but the older boys tell them to sit down.

"We've got it"

"Yeah we wanna be good big brothers and well this makes us feel like big brothers don't it Deccy?"

"Aye it does Paddy" Declan says as he helps cut Leah's sausages and Paddy cuts Lucas' chicken up into manageable pieces.

"Thanks" Leah and Lucas chorus swinging their legs under the table happily.

The meal is a wonderful peaceful one with Paddy and Declan running around helping the kids out, refilling their drinks, taking them to the toilet and then helping them with their puddings.

At one point all the kids go to the toilet and Ste, Cheryl and Brendan are all left on their own.

"I'm so happy they're here!" Brendan says

"They're such good big brothers already" Ste adds

"I thought it'd take some time for the little ones to warm up to Deccy and Paddy" Cheryl admits.

They all come back from the toilet and the twins help seat the little ones and push their chairs into the table so they can finish off their pudding.

Once everyone is done and their tummies have settled (and they take one more toilet trip just in case) they all get a taxi back and everyone is so tired they all go to bed. Leah and Lucas sleep in the middle of Brendan and Ste so they have to make do without the cuddles and just hold hands through the night.

"Thank you for everything Steven, it means the world to me"

"Well you've already done so much for me and the kids and you are my world Bren so I wanted to make this happen. I was so upset when I turned down that's why I didn't mention the visit. I thought there was no point in mentioning it if all it was gonna do was upset."

"I understand Steven. Thank you so much"

"Anytime babe"

"Hey Steven?" Brendan says after a small pause

"Yeah?"

"I love ye, I'm going to be the best husband and father I can be and I'm never gonna let you down"

"Oh Bren, I love you too and you already are" Ste says giving Brendan's hand a little squeeze. Brendan squeezes back and they fall asleep.


End file.
